This invention relates generally to measuring devices and, more particularly, to a measuring tape and method for measuring or “scoring” an antler. The method for measuring an antler includes adhering severed portions of the measuring tape to respective beams of an antler rack.
A hunter desires to “score” an antler rack to determine how it compares to antlers from a previous kill made by the hunter or to antlers obtained by another hunter. In fact, there are hunting clubs having contests or collections where recognition or rewards are given to antlers having the highest measurement or score. Accordingly, there are devices and methods regarding how to measure an antler rack.
Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing methods for measuring an antler typically require measurement with a ruler, such as with a flexible ruled device. As measurements are made, a distance is first read and then recorded, such as on a tabulation sheet or scratch paper. When all measurements have been made, the intermediate results must be tabulated to determine a final measurement or score. This method also risks that one or more beams of an antler may be forgotten or calculated more than once.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a measuring tape and method for measuring an antler in which a flexible adhesive-backed measuring tape is extended along a beam of an antler, severed at a terminal point thereof, and adhered to the measured beam. These steps are then repeated until every antler beam is covered by a severed portion of the measuring tape. Finally, it would be desirable to have a measuring tape that includes increasing numerical indicia such that a highest measurement can be quickly determined once every antler is covered with a severed portion.